


billion nights

by evijuls



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Джо любит просыпаться посреди ночи уткнувшись носом в горячий загривок Никки.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	billion nights

Джо любит просыпаться посреди ночи уткнувшись носом в горячий загривок Никки; их тела прижаты друг к другу идеально и правильно. Дыхание Никки ровное и тихое - несмотря на сны и кошмары, он часто спит как ребенок, и Джо чувствует невыразимую благодарность к мирозданию за это благословение. Он сам редко спит спокойно; за прошедшие столетия он может вспомнить только несколько десятков ночей, в которые его сны были наполнены чем-то приятным.  
Никки ерзает во сне, выдыхает, прижимаясь к Джо теснее, и тот тихо хмыкает, чувствуя первые вспышки ленивого и сонного возбуждения.   
Сколько ночей они провели вот так - не сосчитать, десятки или сотни тысяч. Горячее тело, прижатое к нему, знакомый запах волос, мягкость кожи под пальцами - обычным смертным людям не понять, как спустя столько веков кто-то может по-прежнему вызывать настолько яркие чувства. Иногда Джо кажется, что он влюбляется в Никки сильнее с каждым прожитым днем, хоть это и кажется невозможным. Иногда - что он переполнен этой любовью до краев, и она вот-вот прольется через край, заполнит собой все его существо.   
Если бы его спросили, что он чувствует к Никки, он вряд ли смогу бы это описать. Ни в одном существующем языке не хватит слов для того, что больше мира, ярче звезд и сильнее смерти.   
Джо жмурится, трется носом о чужую шею, и Никки тихо выдыхает, все еще не просыпаясь. Он выглядит беззащитным и таким юным, что у Джо снова, как в их самый первый раз, что-то тянет внутри. Их первый раз был наполнен кровью, глухими стонами, грубыми и жадными прикосновениями и затуманивающей рассудок страстью - он помнит все так хорошо, словно это было вчера.   
В комнате полумрак; дом, один из их самых любимых домов, стоит в предгорьях Альп, и единственный свет отбрасывает отражающаяся от снега луна. Здесь так уютно и спокойно, как нигде - их личный островок покоя, застывший в веках.   
Но сейчас Джо не хочется спокойствия, возбуждение отзывается тянущим ощущением во всем теле, и он выдыхает со стоном, притирается пахом к заднице Никки. Тот что-то шепчет во сне - на французском, и Джо не сдерживает улыбку - французский акцент ему идет, от этого гортанного “эр” у Джо совершенно срывает крышу.  
Он приспускает с Никки белье, оголяя светлые гладкие ягодицы, быстро облизывает собственные пальцы и гладит ими между, легко нажимает на сжатые мышцы, проталкиваясь внутрь. Пальцы скользят легко; внутри Никки все еще влажно после вчерашнего вечера: в голове всплывают воспоминания о громких стонах, комкающих простынь пальцах, пульсирующем кольце мышц, поддающимся нажиму его языка.  
Джо не тратит много времени на подготовку, оттягивает собственное белье и трется головкой между ягодиц, чувствуя как твердеет, наливаясь кровью, член. Никки тихо стонет и ерзает, все еще в полудреме - Джо чувствует, как его пульс убыстряется, но дыхание все еще остается ровным.   
Он входит медленно, плавно, чувствуя каждый миллиметр обжигающего жара, как пульсируют вокруг него мышцы, поддаваясь, впуская его. Никки наконец стонет хрипло, слегка прогибается в пояснице, насаживаясь глубже, и Джо наконец входит целиком, замирает, позволяя им обоим насладиться ощущениями заполненности и приятного обволакивающего давления мышц.   
\- Ты, кажется, обещал разбудить меня завтраком в постель.  
Голос у Никки все еще хриплый и медленный после сна, а все мышцы податливые и мягкие, и Джо тихо смеется, прикусывает мочку его уха, лижет, начиная неторопливо двигаться. Удовольствие разгорается плавно, медленно, заставляя вталкиваться быстрее и глубже; Джо оттягивает ягодицу Никки, давая себе лучший доступ, меняя угол, входит до упора, так, что его бедра прижимаются к упругой заднице.  
Никки двигается сам, изгибается, а потом обхватывает себя и дрочит, ритмично и быстро - и разочарованно стонет, когда Джо останавливается и выскальзывает из него, оставляя его раскрытым и пустым.  
\- Сейчас, сладкий, потерпи.  
Джо шепчет ему на ухо, привстает, перемещая себя на постели, так, чтобы его пах оказался напротив лица Никки, и тот нетерпеливо обхватывает покрасневшую головку губами. Джо знает, что Никки любит вот так - он знает все, что любит Никки, каждый чувствительный участок тела, каждую самую сокровенную горячую фантазию; они воплощали их в жизни миллионы раз, и каждый - как первый.   
Никки сосет, втягивает его член в рот, глубоко и правильно, плотно сжимает губы, трет языком отверстие на головке, и Джо вплетает пальцы в его волосы, придерживает голову, толкаясь сильнее.   
От оргазма все тело сводит сладкой судорогой, и он держит голову Никки, пока тот сглатывает его сперму, вылизывает все дочиста, и только потом отпускает.   
У Никки все еще стоит, и Джо дрочит ему, быстро, резко, почти грубо, чередуя болезненно сильный нажим и легкие прикосновения, а потом опускается на его член, двигаясь сам. Никки кончает быстро, выгибаясь, вцепляясь в бедра Джо до синяков, пока пульсирует внутри него, а потом удовлетворенно смеется, облизывая губы.  
\- Это, конечно, было вкусно, но от приготовления завтрака тебя не спасет.  
Джо фыркает, наклоняется, целуя его, и устраивается сверху, все еще чувствуя Никки внутри.  
Они подходят друг другу идеально, как сложившийся пазл, как детали, сделанные чтобы дополнять друг друга. И Джо наслаждается каждый моментом, который они проводят вместе, вот уже много столетий подряд.  
Говорят, что бессмертие притупляет ощущения и навевает скуку, но Джо отлично знает, что их бессмертие не вечно. И еще знает, что даже вечности вдвоем ему будет мало.


End file.
